The Knight in Shabby Armor
by Queriusole
Summary: LupinTonks, Black, Weasleys, Hermione, Snape. Tonks and Lupin work together to foil a plot to abduct Hermione. What else do they learn about each other? COMPLETE!
1. Compromising Positions

Summary: LupinTonks, Black, Weasleys, Hermione. Tonks and Lupin work together to foil a plot to abduct Hermione. What else do they learn about each other?   
  
Author Notes: Sequel to Bookworms and Half-Moon Dreams, although you don't need to read them to follow the story.. Occurs during Order of the Phoenix at the beginning of the summer. This relies on the physical features of Lupin as presented in the PoA movie. I see Lupin as only 10 years older than Tonks.   
Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling. The story was written for the pleasure of playing with her characters.  
  
THE KNIGHT IN SHABBY ARMOR  
  
Remus Lupin walked quietly to his bedroom at number twelve Grimmauld Place in an effort not to disturb the Weasleys, but hesitated before knocking on the door. He wasn't sure if the occupant would be awake.  
  
Tonks had shown up last night to deliver a report for the Order, but had been too exhausted to make it to her flat, so instead he'd bunked with Sirius so that Tonks could sleep in peace using his room. Obviously she was a very sound sleeper, but he needed to get his clothes so he could see to his assignment on this day.  
  
"Tonks?" Lupin stood outside the door trying to speak quietly, but distinctly, a skill only a teacher at Hogwarts could truly master without a spell. Silence. He opened the door and peeked around. "Tonks? Nymphadora?"  
  
"Don't call me Nymphadora." Lupin heard the words just before a pillow connected with his head.  
  
"How generous. Thank you, Tonks," said Lupin as he entered with the pillow in his hands. He'd had to sneak one from Sirius to use last night because this woman was a pillow hog.  
  
Tonks smiled at him as she sat up in bed and stretched while changing her hair color into a bright lime green. "On second thought, I'm off today. I should get more sleep."  
  
Lupin realized his danger when her eyes got that hungry look. He knew what she wanted, but the Marauder in him compelled him to put the pillow behind his back and dare her. "I doubt you can get it away from me now."  
  
Tonks leapt quickly out of bed and pounced. Her arms were darting around him as he moved away from her, but he felt the bed bump the back of his legs and knew his movements were limited. Lupin soon adjusted his strategy and merely held the pillow above his head.  
  
"How bloody tall are you, anyway?" asked Tonks as she executed vain little jumps to try to snatch it away.  
  
"About a foot taller than you, I'd say," said Lupin. Tonks really looked adorable with her face flushed and that glint in her eye. The jiggling of her perkier body parts didn't detract from the picture, either, he had to admit. Then he saw her move back and scrunch her face.  
  
"Morphing is no fair, Tonks," said Lupin sternly as he pointed a long finger at her while holding the pillow above him with his other hand. He jerked his hand back when she tried to bite him.  
  
"Who was morphing?" said Tonks as she stepped back another pace and then suddenly tackled him. She landed on top of him on the bed, but the pillow was still out of reach. "I was estimating your center of gravity."  
  
Tonks began squirming over Lupin as she reached for the pillow, trying not to get too distracted by the warm body under her. That was her last nice thought about Remus Lupin for the moment. - - - - - - -  
  
Molly Weasley was breathless as she made it up the last flight of steps. She carried a tray filled with Arthur's favorite breakfast just to show him her appreciation. Arthur had been so understanding, so patient, so willing to do anything to help relieve her stress. And the little book she had confiscated from Sirius Black had been put to better use with a properly married couple, anyway. Too bad the man couldn't be more like Remus Lupin. Now there was a real gentleman.  
  
That's when she heard the laughter. Laughter? A woman's laughter? From Lupin's room?  
- - - - - - -  
  
Tonks laughter burst forth as she felt the contact of Lupin's hand on her waist as he tried to impede her progress. She bit her lip quickly hoping he had not noticed. Tonks looked down at Lupin and her voice held a warning, "Remus..."  
  
Who knew the man could smile so wickedly? Her laughter bubbled over as he tickled her, although it was the slightest touch that set her off.  
  
Tonks pleaded, "Professor Lupin, remember yourself!"  
  
"Sorry, you bring out the Marauder in me, Tonks." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized how true they were. He stilled his movements and had to swallow as he was struck by their implication. What had he been thinking?  
  
Lupin forgot all about the pillow until Tonks stretched over him in mid- giggle, snatched it from where it lay abandoned and clutched it protectively over her belly as she sat astride him with her back to the door. The next moment she looked at him in surprise when she registered their rather intimate position.  
  
That's when they both heard the contents of the tray smash in the hallway.  
  
Tonks eyes grew wide in horror as she realized the door was wide open.  
  
"Tell me it's not Molly." Her voice was a bare whisper.  
  
Lupin tilted up a bit and craned his neck to peer around Tonks, then merely slumped back on the mattress in defeat. "It's not Molly; it's now the whole lot of them."  
  
"Serious?"  
  
Lupin checked one more time, "Yes, he's there, too, but on the bright side, no Kreacher and no invectives from Mrs. Black."  
  
"Right," said Tonks as she efficiently reached for her wand on the night stand and waved it quickly over her shoulder.  
  
The door shut in the face of their audience and Tonks lost no time scrambling off of Lupin, barely missing harming his manhood, as she muttered, "I've offended the Weasley matriarch. I'm doomed!"  
  
Lupin sat up and said, "Tonks, you're not--"  
  
"Don't you understand? She'll make me eat my own cooking!" wailed Tonks in dismay. "I've got to explain."  
  
Tonks scrambled to the door and poked her head out to find the audience still present. "It's not what you think. I just tackled Remus, you see and--and. I mean it's not like we were really having a tumble in bed!"  
  
At this point Lupin appeared at the door with his clothes over his arm. He gently shoved Tonks behind his back and spoke directly to Molly.  
  
"I apologize, Molly. I don't mean to present a bad example to your sons."  
  
"Remus, I would have expected Sirius to be indiscreet," began Molly and completely missed the scowl Sirius threw her way, "but not you--unless Tonks initiated this--this."  
  
"It's perfectly innocent, Molly, and I'm the one at fault. Tonks stumbled, I found out she was ticklish, and, well, you have to admit that one thing this house could use is more laughter."  
  
"Oh, well, of course, Remus, when you put it that way," Molly smiled and patted Lupin's arm while the twins stared in disbelief and Sirius stood with a slack jaw. The man certainly was smooth.  
  
"Then we better get ready to meet Hermione and her parents," said Lupin. He peered down at the demolished breakfast and said, "Don't worry about the mess. The least we can do is clean it up once we're dressed."  
  
Lupin bowed slightly to Tonks who merely squeaked her thanks as she watched Lupin walk with his normal quiet dignity to Sirius' room.  
  
"I'll just put on some proper clothes now." Tonks closed the door and leaned against it breathing a sigh of relief. Remus Lupin, her knight in shabby armor.  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Arthur Weasley raised an eyebrow as he considered the whole incident, then put his arm around Molly and said, "Come along, children, I think breakfast is waiting in the kitchen, right Molly?"  
  
"What just happened? Will someone tell me why--" began Ron.  
  
"Oh, Ron, you wouldn't understand even if I did explain," said Ginny as she shoved her tall, gangly brother in front of her.  
  
"Hey, Mum, if this house needs laughter, can't we tickle Ginny senseless?" asked Fred.  
  
"We're only trying to improve the environment," asserted George.  
  
"Don't you even think it," warned Ginny over her shoulder. Fred and George exchanged a look. There was a challenge at hand. What could their little sister do against the Premier Pranksters?  
  
As if reading their minds, Ginny said, "Have I ever shown you my bat bogey hex?"  
  
Their voices drifted away and Sirius Black was left standing alone over the discarded breakfast. His head swiveled between the doors across from each other in the hallway. "Tonks and Lupin? Lupin and Tonks? No."  
  
Sirius shook his head. He really needed to ask his cousin Andromeda about Tonks. Although he'd visited his young cousin as a youth during summers, he knew little about the woman Tonks had grown to.  
  
But then Sirius looked down at the delicious breakfast that lay on the tray on the floor. He shrugged.  
  
Mm, sausages, thought Snuffles as he enjoyed a hearty breakfast  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Breakfast proceeded without further incident, excluding the time when Tonks' butter knife slipped on her toast. Once again Lupin came to her rescue and caught the utensil before it could hit Ron in the head. He gave it back to her with a mild smile, but otherwise seemed to be avoiding contact with her.  
  
As they were clearing the breakfast dishes, Sirius finally made an appearance with Alastor Moody in his wake.  
  
"There you are, Tonks. Been looking for you all over," said Mad-Eye with an accusing tone. "All right, you young ones, get out, out. Order business, hurry along."  
  
There was a chorus of dissent from the young Weasleys, but Molly soon had them out the door saying, "Get ready for our trip to Diagon Alley."  
  
As soon as the door was closed, Tonks turned to Mad-Eye. "I completed the report on Death Eater movements and brought it right over, so I spent the night. Why did you need me?"  
  
"Because now is the time for constant vigilance, Tonks," said Mad-Eye firmly.  
  
"What is this about, Mad-Eye? We're supposed to meet Hermione Granger and her parents at Diagon Alley," interjected Lupin.  
  
"I've come across some intelligence suggesting the young witch is a target of certain Death Eaters called Faust and Fester. Snape says they intend to abduct her."  
  
Molly gasped at the news. "Hermione? But, she's just a child. Why would they want--"  
  
"She's the brightest student at Hogwarts and she's muggle born." Lupin nodded as he realized how symbolic their young Miss Granger was.  
  
"Removing her would send a chilling message to other 'mudbloods', wouldn't it?" said Sirius with distaste.  
  
"Do you plan on taking her to a safe house?" asked Tonks.  
  
"This is the safe house," said Arthur. "Hermione has stayed at the Burrow with us before. I'm sure her parents would trust us to keep her safely with us at Order headquarters. We'll have to explain to her parents--"  
  
"Dumbledore took care of that," said Mad-Eye. "But we need to catch the Death Eaters who are after her or she'll have no peace when she goes to back to school. That's why I was looking for you, Tonks. You and Lupin can provide surveillance while we wait for the Faust and Fester to make their move."  
  
"Wait. You intend to use that innocent young girl as bait!" said Molly in outrage. "No, I won't have it. Arthur and I will collect her and bring her right back--"  
  
"And so they'll just wait for their next opportunity to snatch her away," said Mad-Eye. "Faust and Fester will be off their guard right at the moment. If we get them now, the other Death Eaters will see it's not a good idea to go after Miss Granger or any of the other muggle-born students at Hogwarts."  
  
The adults fell silent as the gravity of the situation registered. Mad-Eye looked around and nodded. "Remus, Tonks and I will be the apex of the surveillance triangle. We want everyone to act normally, so no word to the young ones about this. And let them venture on their own like you normally would."  
  
Molly seemed about to say something, but Arthur's hand on her shoulder kept her quiet. "Let's go get the children. We need to leave soon."  
  
Sirius spoke up as soon as they left. "You know, Snuffles wouldn't be out of place at Diagon Alley."  
  
"NO!" came the collective voices of Lupin, Tonks and Mad-Eye.  
  
Sirius banged his fists against the table, but said, "Fine. I'll just stay home and chew on the furniture."  
  
"You do that, but leave Remus' room alone. I've grown quite fond of it," said Tonks. Then she turned to Lupin and asked, "Do you remember your surveillance training, Remus?"  
  
Lupin's voice was quiet, but steely as he said, "You know what they say. Once an auror, always an auror."  
  
TBC  
  
Author note: This should be a "real" but short story if I can get the plot line right. Three chapters, I think. Other authors have suggested that Lupin might have had some auror training (how did he learn to defend against the dark arts so well?) and that will be incorporated as part of the story. Hope it's not too slow... Thanks for reading. I expect to update every three days-or sooner if I can, so this should be done in about a week. 


	2. Appearances Are Everything

Summary: Molly has an idea. Lupin finds himself being defended by Tonks.  
  
Ch 2: APPEARANCES ARE EVERYTHING  
  
Before the remaining Order members made their exit from the kitchen, Molly burst back through the door with Arthur hot at her heels asking, "Molly, what's wrong, dear?"  
  
"It's just, just, well, everyone sit back down," insisted Molly as she took a seat. She seemed a bit nervous given how her hands were tapping away at the table. However, even Mad-Eye didn't hesitate to sit down.  
  
Molly then gave a speculative glance at the metamorphmagus. "Tonks, just how much of your body can you change? I mean, can you change the size of your--bits?"  
  
Molly was waving a hand towards the "bits" on Tonks' upper torso.  
  
"They're called b--," began Sirius before he felt Lupin kick him sharply on the shin, damn his long legs! Sirius glared at his friend but held his peace.  
  
"Yes, Molly, I can change my 'bits' if I have to. Why?" Then Tonks seemed to be bouncing on the chair as she made the next statement. "Of course! I can make myself look like Hermione!"  
  
"That's good. We can meet the real Hermione, then switch her out and bring her back while Tonks serves out as the decoy." Lupin sat back and said, "That's a great idea, Molly."  
  
The woman beamed. "I just don't want to see Hermione put in harm's way. She's Ginny's best friend and Ron's, uh, well." Molly turned to her husband and said sternly, "Arthur, you really need to sit down and have a talk with that boy."  
  
"Now's not the time to get into family discussions, Molly. We need to see about making the switch."  
  
"You've got a great idea, but one essential flaw, Molly," began Mad-Eye. "Tonks will need to be dressed like Miss Granger as well and we don't know what she'll be wearing."  
  
"Oh, that's simple enough. Hermione wears jeans whenever she visits us at the Burrow, remember, Arthur?" Her husband nodded his agreement Molly sat back with more confidence. She had thought she was only useful as a cook and housecleaner to the Order.  
  
"I have plenty of those in my closet," said Tonks, "but what type of shirt does she wear?"  
  
"Oh, dear, I didn't think of that. I suppose a standard robe would cover it," said Molly. But then she snapped her fingers. "Actually, I just finished a jumper for her and made a matching one for Ginny. You know how girls like to dress alike."  
  
The men looked at each other clearly perplexed by this statement and seemed to turn in concert to Tonks for verification of this feminine custom.  
  
Tonks shrugged and said, "That'll do. You can give her the matching one to put on. I'll need a picture of her to try to mimic the face and hair, but I'll have to study her in person to get the rest of the 'bits' right."  
  
"Making the switch could be troublesome, though. We can't have two Hermione Grangers appearing," reminded Mad-Eye.  
  
"Tonks can cover with a hood until she needs to switch places." Sirius turned to Tonks with a grin. "Remember how you used to play Dementor?"  
  
Tonks shared the grin with her cousin and Lupin could see the family resemblance. He was glad that Sirius could even have fond memories of anything to do with Dementors.  
  
"But where can we do this observation and switch? Logistics, we have to consider logistics," said Mad-Eye with his eye now turning madly.  
  
"Actually, I had intended on catching the preview of the compiled works of Gilderoy Lockhart at Flourish and Blotts with Hermione and Ginny." Molly Weasley now seemed to be turning a bit red in the face as she made the admission. "The presentation of the illustrations in the books is supposed to take about an hour."  
  
"Lockhart? That popinjay? Who'd be interested in what that fop has to say? He was a complete imbecile at school, I can't imagine that's improved over the years." Sirius was clearly disgusted by the prospect. "Snuffles should attend this preview to chew up all the books."  
  
"Snuffles would get a bad case of indigestion," murmured Lupin.  
  
"I was going to run off after a few minutes with the boys to get autographs of the Chudley Cannons. They're appearing at the Quality Quidditch Supplies," said Arthur to the men around the table. "We can shuffle Hermione out with the boys I think."  
  
"All right, I better stop over at my flat to change," said Tonks. "Come on, Remus, you've seen what Hermione wears. You'll need to help me."  
  
"We'll meet at the Leaky Cauldron," said Mad-Eye as Tonks hoisted Lupin out of his chair before he could make an excuse to avoid her. They stepped into the street outside of number twelve and apparated to her flat.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
"How about this one?" asked Tonks. They were in her bedroom and three pairs of jeans now lay rejected on the floor. She was holding the current pair by the waistband where the backside faced Lupin.  
  
Lupin frowned a moment then simply stuck his hand through the rip on the backside of the jeans and gave a quick wave to Tonks while he said, "Definitely not Hermione's style." He removed his hand and said with a note of exasperation, "Don't you have any jeans without holes?"  
  
"You're one to talk. Most of your clothes have rips and tears." Her disembodied voice came from her closet.  
  
"Ripped garments and being a werewolf go hand in hand. Besides, I at least repair the damage."  
  
"Yeah? Well, I can't do a decent stitching spell to save my--Ah, here's one! Wait just a minute." Tonks jumped out of her closet and waved the jeans triumphantly in one hand. "See, no holes? I'll be dressed in a wink."  
  
Lupin allowed himself to be pushed out the door without protest. He looked around her small living room while he waited. His attention was drawn to a small multi-colored parasol that was spinning across her desk when he heard the front door slowly opening.  
  
Lupin swept out his wand as he quickly turned and came face to face with a beautiful, middle-aged woman, perhaps ten years his elder, with long midnight black hair and a heart-shaped face.  
  
"Well, well, I suppose my daughter has decided to play the game again," said the woman as her eyes raked his appearance. She added with dripping condescension. "Hm, she must be quite desperate."  
  
Lupin lowered his wand. "Andromeda Tonks, I presume."  
  
"I just use the name Andromeda now," she said as she began walking around Lupin, still seeming to take his measure. "There's something familiar about you. I can't believe I'm asking this, but have we ever slept together?"  
  
"Mother!" Tonks stepped out of the bedroom still zipping up her jeans, but managed not to trip over herself. Lupin was amused when she practically threw herself protectively between him and her mother. He could still see over Tonks head, but she stood facing her mother with her back to him. "I wasn't expecting you. What happened to your trip to France?"  
  
"I might be indulgent, but I don't do threesomes, Nymphadora. Now who's your man?"  
  
"Mum, this is my--my friend, Remus Lupin. Remus, Mum," said Tonks with a quiet tone that was uncharacteristic of her.  
  
"Remus Lupin? Of course! You were friends with Sirius," said Andromeda, finally showing a genuine smile. "The last time I saw you was at the homecoming at the Hogwarts Express when Sirius was a first year." She tilted her head up and said, "My how you've grown."  
  
Andromeda tapped her lips with an elegantly manicured finger as she continued. "You were that shy, little brown-haired boy that hung out with Sirius. Yes, it was the scars on the face I recognized. You had a limp, too."  
  
"That comes and goes, but the scars stay," admitted Lupin and politely added. "I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
"Mum, as much as I love seeing you, Remus and I have plans for this weekend, if you know what I mean. I'm sure you understand," began Tonks.  
  
"He's not your usual type, Nymphadora. Have you lost your touch for attracting suitable men after all this time?"  
  
"Remus is quite suitable, Mum," defended Tonks. She grabbed his hands and was practically clutching them around her waist. Lupin didn't fight her movements, but he couldn't remember ever being involved in this sort of situation before.  
  
Andromeda seemed to loom in a bit to get a closer look at Lupin again. "He doesn't look like he has much money, Nymphadora. I could see keeping a man who's an energetic lover, but he looks a bit too peaky to--"  
  
"MOTHER!" Tonks had gritted her teeth.  
  
"Forgive us, Andromeda, but we had plans to stay busy with each other all weekend," Lupin gave Tonks' hand a light squeeze. "It's the only way to build up my stamina."  
  
"I see. Fine, Nymphadora, I'll just be at my house when you can finally tear yourself away from--him," said Andromeda with a delicate sniff of her nose. She turned to Lupin and added smugly, "You won't last; they never do."  
  
Andromeda apparated with a regal CRACK.  
  
Tonks released her rigid stance and slumped into Lupin for a moment. She drew comfort by the arms that were still around her and leaned the back of her head against his chest. The man either had the utmost control of his temper or absolutely no ego where it came to projecting 'manliness.'  
  
"I'd rather face Mad-Eye on a paranoid day than my mother." She opened her eyes and looked up into his face. "Sorry about that."  
  
"No problem, I'm accustomed to being discarded," he said as he released her. "It might not be a good idea that she thinks we're involved. Why didn't you clear that up?"  
  
Tonks faced him as she hugged her arms around herself. "I did introduce you as a friend, if you remember. Mum just doesn't believe women could just be friends with a man. Anyway, you'll make a good cover for me when I have to do work for the Order while she's in town, which I hope won't be too long."  
  
"I thought your parents were still married," ventured Lupin.  
  
"They are. My dad, the poor slob, still loves her, but she was sleeping around on him since, never mind."  
  
"That's why Sirius would end up as your intermittent babysitter during summers?" asked Lupin.  
  
Tonks just nodded. "I think he enjoyed any excuse for getting out of his house and, really, Mum can be very wonderful to those she finds suitable. By the time Sirius was sent to Azkaban, I was at my first year in Hogwarts. Let's just say my Mum enjoyed the freedom it gave her and never went back to living with my Dad."  
  
"I thought she'd be a bit more like Sirius, although he was a bit free with his affections where girls were concerned when we were at school," admitted Lupin.  
  
"Oh, Mum hates the Dark Arts with a passion, but one weakness is that she needs to have a man in her life. She doesn't care if he's pureblood, half- blood or complete muggle," said Tonks in a flippant tone. Then her voice became quite serious as she grabbed his arms. "Don't go near her without me."  
  
"I got the impression I failed to exhibit the attributes she seeks, Tonks. Besides, if she thinks I'm your latest whim then--"  
  
"It hasn't stopped her before," admitted Tonks. "Look, it's a long story and we have to get to the Leaky Cauldron. Just let me get my trainers on."  
  
She stooped over to lace her shoes when she asked, almost shyly, "So, do you remember meeting my Mum before?"  
  
"Now that I think of it, yes. We were coming home from first year and Sirius was shouting as soon he caught sight of her through the window on the train. He always described Andromeda as being a big sister to him." Lupin stopped a moment and added, "She had a baby with her, probably a year old."  
  
"Yeah, that would be me," admitted Tonks. Then Lupin suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"And what is so funny about having seen me when I was still in nappies?"  
  
Lupin suppressed his laughter, but a smile now graced his face.  
  
"What? I didn't throw up on you, did I?" asked Tonks insistently.  
  
"No, but even back then, you tried to bite me," Lupin finally confessed. "Time to meet the others at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Andromeda arrived at her flat just in time to hear an owl pecking at her window. She let the bird in, then smiled brightly as she read the scroll. Although she wasn't certain where he was hiding, she had been contacted twice before. There were only two people in the world she truly loved. One was her headstrong daughter. The other was her adoring cousin, Sirius Black.  
  
She pulled out a quill and thought about how best to respond to his query.  
  
Dearest Cousin,  
  
I understand your concern about my daughter. I'll give you a brief history since I am disturbed about her latest relationship with an old friend of yours...  
  
TBC  
  
Author notes: I have no idea whether Andromeda Tonks is sweet or, well, a bit of a barracuda as I have portrayed her. I just thought a bit of moral ambiguity on her part would reflect the sort of thing we also see with Sirius. He's loyal and loves deeply, but he's willing to cross the lines when it comes to protecting his loved ones. He has his dark side and so I've given one to Andromeda that doesn't involve the Dark Arts, but Andromeda is just a tangent. I don't do triangles. This might be 4 chapters rather than 3 now. I hope I can maintain your interest. Thanks for reading and thank you very much for reviewing. 


	3. Lupin's Love Line

Summary: At the Leaky Cauldron, Lupin's heart line gets inspected. What could this mean for him and Tonks?  
  
LUPIN'S LOVE LINE  
  
Remus Lupin took a seat in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron and covertly watched as the Grangers met with the Weasleys. He had a glass of wine in front of him and a book in his hand. He'd identified Fester, one of the kidnapers, in the corner opposite him. Lupin looked at the door again since he expected to see the hooded form of Tonks entering, but she still wasn't here. They had apparated separately to the Leaky Cauldron to avoid being seen together. He wondered if Mad-Eye Moody had delayed her for some reason.  
  
Lupin surveyed the families as they met. It was obvious that the Grangers trusted the magical family to care for their precious daughter. Ginny was giving Hermione a warm embrace, but when the young Miss Granger turned to the young Mister Weasley, they both sort of stared across each other's shoulders until Fred and George accidentally bumped each one's shoulder. Ron had to reach out to steady Hermione, and that gave the young witch sufficient excuse to give her friend a warm hug.  
  
Lupin shook his head slightly as he remembered his own youth. He was more amused by the similarity than by Ron's awkwardness. He watched as the Grangers said their farewells. As they exited, he was surprised by the figure who appeared at the door.  
  
Sybill Trelawney stood at the entrance in a diaphanous gray robe with her brown hair flowing from under her hood. The large eyeglasses completed the image of a rather large gray moth as she made her way along the wall to his very corner.  
  
Lupin stifled a groan as she got closer and tried to appear focused on his book, but her voice floated to him. "Why, Remus Lupin! I'd say this was a surprise except that, of course, I knew I'd find you here."  
  
Lupin had to clear his throat to even greet the woman. His eyes kept darting back to Fester as he said, "Sybill, it's nice to see you, but please forgive me for not offering you a seat. I'm expecting someone."  
  
"Yes, I know," said Trelawney, although she sat down anyway. She turned her chair a bit and put her hand on her temples. "I see a young woman with hair the color of..."  
  
Trelawney seemed to stop in confusion. "Oh, dear me, I can't quite picture the color of her hair. Somehow a rainbow comes to mind. Does that make any sense?"  
  
Lupin was actually surprised by the comment, but Trelawney was scanning the room with her head swaying just a bit. He said, "Actually, it does, but really, I'm expecting her any--"  
  
"Ah, you seem quite eager for this woman," said Trelawney. "Here, let me read your heart line. It's best to know if your efforts will be fruitful. After all, you're not getting any younger."  
  
"No, really, Sybill, I just--"  
  
Trelawney yanked his hand away from his book and brought it palm up. "No wonder you're still a bachelor. Your heart line decrees that you're too choosy about your partners. See, it ends right under your index finger."  
  
Trelawney was tsking at him. Lupin sighed, but there was something about the way she was holding his hand that evoked a familiar memory in him. He frowned a bit as he studied her hands, but Trelawney was now tracing her finger along the lines of his palm.  
  
"You'll need to answer some questions before I can help you out if this predicament with your heart line. Do you prefer French poodles or Welsh corgis?"  
  
Lupin's lips quirked into the slightest smile. "Welsh corgis."  
  
"Ah," said Trelawney, although now the woman wouldn't look at him. Then, as she traced a circle on the palm of his hand she asked, "Do you prefer raspberry or pumpkin?"  
  
Lupin leaned in to murmur in her ear. "Are we talking about the color or the fruit inside?"  
  
The slight blush rose on her face, but Trelawney said, "Never mind. Now, uh, let me see, er, what is the size of your wand?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
She looked at him sharply. "I was referring to your wizarding wand, sir!"  
  
"So was I," he said, then leaned in further to add quietly, "Tonks."  
  
Tonks exchanged a quick glance with Lupin, but didn't release his hand. He continued, "Why the new disguise?"  
  
"Snape saw Faust and Fester acting suspiciously in front of the Apothecary. He told Moody as soon as he showed up. Mad-Eye swears they've set up triggers for sleeping dust."  
  
"So he wants the exchange made now since the shop is on the way to Flourish and Blott's," said Lupin. "Do I take Hermione to the house?"  
  
"Snape's waiting outside to take her to the Order. I need a few more minutes to study Hermione, though."  
  
"Why did you decide on Sybill Trelawney?" asked Lupin as he covertly watched Fester. He raised his glass of wine to take a sip.  
  
"Wanted to tick off Snape," admitted Tonks without hesitation. "Would you believe I caught them in a clinch during my last year at Hogwarts?"  
  
Lupin almost spat out his wine. "You don't mean Sybill and Severus?"  
  
"It's a Halloween I'll never forget. On the other hand, it could just be the firewhiskey that got slipped into the punch." Tonks smirked a bit, then said, "Tell me that story about your wands, Professor."  
  
"My first wand was destroyed during a full moon when a good friend of mine was testing the idea that wands would be impermeable to werewolves."  
  
"He didn't!" Tonks was eager for the story, but kept her eye on Hermione who was now having an argument with Ron about the maturity of his obsession with quidditch.  
  
"In his defense, he did buy me a new one." Lupin looked at Ron and Hermione as well and added, "Arthur really does need to have a talk with the boy."  
  
"Think they'd let me listen? I've never heard the 'talk' that boys get about growing up." Tonks then nodded firmly. "All right, I've got her. Tell them about the change in plans and have Molly send Ginny and Hermione to the lavatory. We'll switch out there."  
  
Tonks rose and left the table to head directly to the washroom. Lupin waited for a few moments then went to the bar to get another glass of wine. This allowed him to approach Arthur before moving back to his seat. Lupin kept an eye on Fester as he waited. - - - - - - -  
  
"You're a metamorphmagus! I can't believe it, this is so thrilling," squealed Hermione in delight, although the imperturbable charm Tonks placed on the room prevented anyone from hearing.  
  
"Tonks can do hair, noses and everything," assured Ginny as she helped them exchange cloaks while Tonks scrunched her face as she concentrated. "Oh, you are really good, Tonks."  
  
Ginny Weasley was staring at identical twin Hermiones. The two looked at each other, one open mouthed in surprised and the other grinning.  
  
"One more quick spell." Tonks touched her wand to Hermione's throat and said, "Vox similis."  
  
Tonks spoke and her voice sounded just like Hermione as she asked, "So, is there one thing I should make sure I do to convince people that I'm the real you?"  
  
"Bicker with Ron," responded both girls.  
  
"Gotcha," said Tonks. "Now, let's take care of the hairstyle. Frizzify!"  
  
Hermione stifled a sigh. She had worked so hard to get her hair under control, but she would look more like Sybill Trelawney under the hooded cloak if her hair was flying around her. She looked in the mirror and dawned the glasses. "Oh, good, I was worried I'd have to actually try to see through these."  
  
"I always carry a pair with fake lenses. I can spell them to take whatever shape I want," said Tonks. "Well, Hermione, I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other. You go out first. Walk straight to Remus Lupin and he'll make sure you get to Snape."  
  
"Professor Snape is escorting me back to this safe house?" asked Hermione in almost a whine.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be pleasantly surprised when you get there. Just ignore the house," said Tonks as she pushed Hermione to the door. - - - - - - -  
  
Lupin stood from his seat as soon as the figure of Sybill Trelawney approached him again. "Here, Sybill, allow me to escort you out."  
  
The pair walked to the door as Ginny and Tonks took their places with the Weasleys. Lupin could hear the voice of Hermione immediately arguing with Ron as he escorted the real young lady to the door.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny will be safe, I promise," said Lupin as they stepped outside the door of the Leaky Cauldron. He noticed the passage to Diagon Alley proper was already open. "Ah, there's Severus now."  
  
Snape spoke not a word of greeting, but merely said to Hermione, "You're a poor imitation of the real Trelawney."  
  
Lupin smiled blandly at his colleague. "It will do at a distance. Are you ready?"  
  
Snape merely said, "Walk two paces in front of me to the Cauldron Shop, then straight to the back room. We'll use the floo network . Lupin, do try not let these villains get away from you this time."  
  
"I understand, Severus. I, too, would hate to see such a brilliant student harassed by these men any further. It's good of you to show your concern," replied Lupin with his best mild manner.  
  
Snape sneered and nodded to Hermione to begin walking. Lupin waited until they had reached the Cauldron Shop before stepping aside to wait for the Weasleys to head toward Diagon Alley. Just as the Weasleys stepped outside, Lupin heard the sound of a small explosion coming from the Apothecary shop that shattered its windows.  
  
"And this is why your shop was inspected, sir." The voice of Mad-Eye Moody could be heard admonishing the shop owner.  
  
"But, Mister Moody, the combination shouldn't have been volatile," whined the shopkeeper.  
  
"One must keep constant vigilance or accidents like these will happen..."  
  
Tonks followed Molly as she ushered her children on the other side of the street away from the Apothecary. She registered Lupin walking ahead to the bookstore and let herself smile at something Ron was saying. The trap to catch the kidnappers there would now be set, but in the back of her mind, she felt the tingle of worry. If Mad-Eye was willing to blow up the Apothecary Shop, what would he do at Flourish and Blott's?  
  
And as he walked ahead of the Weasleys, Lupin was wondering the same thing.  
  
TBC  
  
Author Note: Hope this moved the plot along. Should finish up with the next chapter. Thanks for the encouraging reviews. A website on palmistry suggested the information about the heart line I provided for Lupin. 


	4. Charming, Isn't He?

Summary: Lupin's surveillance is foiled and Tonks is in danger. Last chapter.  
  
CHARMING, ISN'T HE?  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart's inane smile was gleaming with ferocity as the man-sized volume rested on a small staging area in the small auditorium at Flourish and Blott's. The bright gas lights of the chandelier above it provided the only illumination to the small room. The glare from the life-sized bookcover was so unbearable that Lupin was actually considering transforming a toothpick he'd found in his pocket into muggle sunglasses in spite of the darker seating area.  
  
Arthur and the boys were saying their farewells and trying not to visibly cringe as they passed by the picture of Lockhart. Molly appeared to have forgotten all about the mission as a limpid smile graced her matronly face. Ginny and Tonks sat by Molly in the last row, looking like two teenagers. Tonks was seated at the edge of a row to facilitate the trap for the abductors.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, please calm down. Our preview of the compiled works of Gilderoy Lockhart will begin shortly as we show you the illustrations, now masterfully reworked so that the poor man doesn't have to loose his breath as he jumps from picture to picture. We'd also like to remind you that the presentation book, with life-sized illustrations of Gilderoy Lockhart, will be auctioned at the end of our preview. All proceeds from the auction will go to support St. Mungo's Spell Damage Ward."  
  
The Lockhart on the book cover gave a quick wink to his audience as several women peeped on about his generosity. Lupin looked quickly at Tonks to see whether she was swooning as badly as the other women, but Tonks returned a sideward glance and made a quick clawing motion with her hand.  
  
Lupin smiled and began imagining Snuffles and the Werewolf within him having a grand time gnawing the presentation book to pieces. He actually heard a snarl behind him and turned quickly, but the source had been some volumes of the Monster Book of Monsters that were being stored against a wall. Apparently they wanted a piece of Lockhart, too.  
  
Mad-Eye Moody had allegedly departed to the Ministry Offices to report the incident at the Apothecary; however, the rotund witch sitting in front of Molly and her "girls" had a suspicious lock of blonde hair that covered one of her eyes.  
  
Lupin caught Tonks' gaze again and could practically read her thoughts as an eyebrow quirked. At least he, Lupin, had not been forced to dress in drag. He resolved to keep his mustache intact for his duration of service to the Order. Perhaps he should grow a beard?  
  
Lupin's musings were interrupted when he caught sight of Fester coming in through the back door with three companions. The reinforcements were a bit of a surprise given that Voldemort seemed to want things done quietly.  
  
He surveyed the crowd closely again as three women took their seats. One of them had the distinctively hooked nose of Faust. Six to help with the abduction of one muggle-born witch? They should have had the Weasley men stay.  
  
But Lupin had confidence that between himself, Tonks and Mad-Eye, the situation would be under control. Until he saw the last woman making her grand entrance: Andromeda Tonks!  
  
Lupin cast a glance at Tonks who was trying not to stare in horror as her mother made her way toward Lupin.  
  
"Didn't last the day? Or did you abandon my daughter to come out to ogle women?" asked a very incensed Andromeda.  
  
"Andromeda, I can assure you," said Lupin as he was straining around her to see what Fester was doing, "that Tonks and I have an understanding. Now please go--"  
  
Before he could finish, the lights in the chandelier went out. He heard a squeal from Andromeda and actually sent a silencing spell her way. The sea of witches sat in stunned silence until Lupin said, "Lumos."  
  
At that point wands were lighting up like little fireflies suddenly converging on a summer day. Molly was hovering over Ginny with her wand raised high; her assignment was to make sure Ginny was out of harms way. Tonks as the Hermione decoy was being raised completely off her feet by Faust and the henchmen--or were they really women?--by his side.  
  
Moody turned and was immediately stupefied by Fester, only to be stunned by Lupin in turn. His henchmen made a dash for Faust as they cast repelling spells at Lupin. One more went down, but at this point Moody was shaking off the stunning spell.  
  
In a move that was either sheer genius or the result of his addled thoughts, Moody unleashed an unexpected force. His wand waved toward the Monster Book of Monsters and released them.  
  
The snarling books were eager for their freedom and bounced toward Faust. But then the store clerks at Flourish and Blott's had recovered sufficiently to relight the chandelier. The Monster Books seemed to give a howl as they changed direction and charged through the crowd of squealing witches toward the giant book of Lockhart.  
  
Moody finally gained enough wits about him to realize he had forgotten to send a controlling spell at the books. His wand was waving madly as he attempted to rein in the Monster Books.  
  
But now some of the witches thought this blonde madwoman was trying to steal the Lockhart presentation book for herself. Never had Moody faced such fury! Even Andromeda joined the fray, although all one could here from her was, "Mm hmm hmmm mhm!"  
  
In the distraction, Tonks managed to get her wand out to stun one of her abductors while Molly immobilized the one nearest her and Ginny. Unfortunately, Faust lost no time knocking Tonks unconscious while Lupin was trying make his way closer to the villains. Lupin managed to get the last henchman down, but Faust was now dragging Tonks to the fireplace.  
  
Lupin saw them disappear in frustration. He took one look to Moody to find him still fighting off the horde of irate witches. High pitched squeals could be heard coming from Lockhart's pictures in the presentation book as the Monster Book of Monsters converged on their prey with gleeful snarls.  
  
"Tell Moody I've gone after Tonks," said Lupin as he swept by Molly and Ginny.  
  
Lupin closed his eyes and concentrated as he remembered the spell he had been taught as an auror. He smiled in satisfaction as he caught the lingering echo of Faust's destination: the candle shop in Knockturn Alley.  
  
The Order kept its members supplied with floo powder, so Lupin tore open a packet he had in his pocket and voiced his destination. His one comforting thought was that at least the real Hermione was safe.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Severus Snape stepped out of the fireplace with Hermione Granger right behind him. She was surprised to see an old man snoring in an armchair. She looked around the poor, but comfortable, sitting room and said, "I hope I won't get in the way. The house looks small."  
  
Snape didn't turn back to look at her, but ignored the sleeping man and kept walking forward. "This is just a stop along the way. Stay close."  
  
"But, this is a home invasion. How can you--"  
  
"Mortimer Walker is a squib, Miss Granger. Now be quiet so that we can proceed."  
  
Hermione hurried to keep up with the dark form in front of her as he walked outside and down the street, but Snape soon stopped and pulled a note from his pocket. "Read this and remember it."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione was well read in the descriptions of the magical world, but new experiences never failed to enthrall her as number twelve Grimmauld Place seemed to squeeze out between the houses.  
  
She was about to ask a question when Snape said, "Keep quiet and don't touch anything."  
  
But his warning made no difference. Although Hermione was biting her lip and moving through the doorway as carefully as possible, the ranting was immediate.  
  
"BLOOD TRAITOR! YOU BRING THIS FILTHY MUDBLOOD TO MY HOUSE! THIS CREATURE WILL BE THROWN OUT WITH THE RUBBISH!"  
  
"Where is that fool when you need him," muttered Snape under his breath. Then Hermione's screams added to the commotion.  
  
"Get away!" she was screaming as a troll foot umbrella stand began stomping around her body.  
  
"Immobilis." Snape turned to Hermione and said, "Do be quiet."  
  
He walked briskly to the portrait and drew the curtains in one strong tug.  
  
"Uh, who? Why are you glaring at me? I like house elves," said Hermione. Snape turned to find her face to face with Kreacher who was standing atop the stairs.  
  
"Mistress is right to be upset. Her noble house is nothing but a rubbish bin for the trash you're bringing in," muttered the old house elf.  
  
"Where is Sirius Black?" asked Snape. But the house elf ignored him completely and merely walked off muttering to himself.  
  
"Mm mm MMMM."  
  
Snape turned to Hermione again to find an old foxtail scarf that was hanging on one of the hooks in the hallway was trying to strangle her.  
  
"Can't you stay out of trouble for one moment?" queried Snape as he transformed the deadly scarf into a lump of slimy, green goo.  
  
"My hair," wailed Hermione in distress. Really, Snape didn't have to turn the scarf into jelly.  
  
"Showing a bit of vanity?" asked Snape. "How out of character."  
  
"I'm not vain, in fact, I'm sure I can create the right potion to clean my hair properly," said Hermione with just the barest flicker to his own hair as she wiped the goo from her face.  
  
"Get down those stairs," muttered Snape. The kitchen was likely to be the only place the girl would be safe until Sirius decided to make an appearance. Where was that fool?  
  
Hermione entered the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief at not being attacked. She looked around in curiosity.  
  
"Stay here until I find Black," said Snape.  
  
"Black? Sirius Black? He's here?" Hermione had a smile of anticipation that made Snape sneer.  
  
"If you're lucky you might find ingredients for the potion you need on the top shelf. Whatever you do, don't venture out of this room."  
  
Snape left in a huff and Hermione released a sigh. She wished it had been Professor Lupin with her instead of Snape. She set out her ingredients but became alarmed again when she heard several thuds against the kitchen door. She found a rolling pin and stood near the doorway until it opened quickly and she saw a dark form.  
  
"Don't you dare," came the quiet voice.  
  
Hermione stopped in mid-bludger as she realized Snape was back. "Sorry, I heard thudding noises."  
  
Hermione was peering around Snape when a dismembered dragon claw began to make its way to the doorsill. At Hermione's gasp, he turned quickly and transformed the claw into a beetle.  
  
It made a satisfying crunch when Hermione stepped on it. She asked, "Where's Sirius?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Snape's hand tightened around his wand. Under his breath he muttered, "I should have listened to Sibyll."  
  
"What was that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"This should have been simple. I knew I should have traded places with Lupin," Snape replied. He looked at Hermione and with as much resentment as he could force into his voice said, "Stay here."  
  
Snape took his position to guard the door to the kitchen. No one in the Order had realized the girl would be in such jeopardy in the ancient and noble house of Black. If only the heir of the house were around to help offset the attacks. He lifted his wand as another artifact made its way toward the kitchen and wondered when the Weasleys would be returning. The man sneered. How typical. Leave the dirty work to Snape. It was going to be a long day.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Snuffles was moving stealthily through Knockturn Alley and was coming round a corner by the poisonous candle shop. He saw the owl drop the scroll toward him and grabbed it quickly in his jaws. Anyone looking would merely see a dog happily tearing at a parchment, but as an animagus, this dog could read.  
  
Snuffles used his nose to unroll the scroll sent by his beloved Cousin Andromeda while his paws held down the edge. His brows puckered into a frown at the details provided therein. The note ended with the words that would fuel his worries. "...so as you can see, like mother, like daughter."  
  
Snuffles then diverted himself by chewing the parchment to shreds, but he looked up as he noticed a commotion. A man was coming out of the shop dragging a groggy young girl behind him. Snuffles watched as the man opened an apple-shaped vial and poured the contents down her throat. The body went limp.  
  
As the man picked up the girl, Snuffles immediately recognized her. Hermione! No, Tonks. Even now the brown hair was getting shorter and darker. His cousin was being manhandled by--WHERE THE HELL WERE LUPIN AND MOODY!  
  
The dog snarled and darted toward Faust. This was the reason he was needed on active duty for the Order, he thought as he leapt onto the man.  
  
But Faust had turned his wand on the dog and repelled him. The dog slammed against the wall of the adjoining building and shook himself. Faust lifted his wand again to kill the dog.  
  
"Stupefy!" Lupin threw the spell from a distance, but his target was clear.  
  
Faust fell to the ground unconscious, but Sirius transformed from Snuffles in time to catch Tonks before she collided with the pavement.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!" hissed Lupin as he dragged them into the alley.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here late!" replied Sirius.  
  
"Turn back to Snuffles, now!" Lupin took Tonks in his arms and glared at his friend.  
  
"Hmph." Sirius transformed into Snuffles while Lupin kept an eye out. Snuffles sat on his haunches before Lupin, but gave a haughty tilt to his nose.  
  
"Do you know what could happen if someone saw you just now? Or must I remind you that the Dementor's kiss awaits you?" Lupin didn't know what was upsetting him more, Tonks being unconscious or Sirius gallivanting around Knockturn Alley.  
  
"Bark!"  
  
"Fine, that's what I thought you'd say," said Lupin. He looked at Tonks and shook his head saying, "What did Faust do to you?"  
  
"He gave her a potion," said Sirius as he quickly assumed human form again. But he groaned in frustration when Lupin pointed a long finger at him and immediately resumed his Snuffles form.  
  
Lupin bent with Tonks now on his lap as he began to go through Faust's pockets and soon found the apple-shaped bottle. "I'm taking Tonks to St. Mungo's."  
  
Snuffles whimpered as Lupin stood.  
  
"No, you can't go. I'll contact the auror's office to send someone to collect Faust; he'll be out for a while." Lupin reached out to scratch Snuffles on behind his ears. "Go home, Snuffles. I'll take care of Tonks."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"St. Mungo's, third floor, potions and plant-poisoning ward."  
  
Lupin stepped out of the fireplace and into the ward with the patient and the potions bottle he had found on Faust. Tonks had returned completely to her true form now and she seemed quite pale.  
  
The healer at the desk looked up at Lupin as if surprised to have a patient. The ginger-haired woman said, "Oh, oh, my first solo! I'm Caprice Hartly. Now what have we here?"  
  
Healer Hartly surveyed the tall, shabby-looking man holding the beautiful young woman. The scars on his face made the healer jump to conclusions on what had happened.  
  
"Love potion gone awry, is it?" She was clucking her tongue at him and reminded him of a red hen.  
  
"No, this is Nymphadora Tonks, an auror. She was poisoned on a mission."  
  
"Likely story," muttered the Healer under her breath. "And who might you be?"  
  
"Remus Lupin," he quickly replied. "Look, where do you want me to--"  
  
"The Remus Lupin? The werewolf who served as the test subject for the Wolfsbane potion?"  
  
Lupin held his temper. He held some notoriety in the medical community. "Yes, now if you could show me a bed--"  
  
Hartly was now fluttering around him and occasionally prodding him as if trying to do an on-the- spot inspection. "You seem to be handling it well."  
  
"Madam, my health is not the issue here. I need you to take care of Tonks!" Lupin raised his voice and was about to stalk off to find another healer.  
  
"Well, you don't have to be so snappish. Comes from being a werewolf, I suppose," muttered Hartly. "Just set her down here in this room."  
  
Lupin placed Tonks gently on the bed. Her breathing was so still! He wiped the bangs off of her forehead as he drew back.  
  
Hartly then began her inspection with several, "Uh huh. No. Uh uh. Huh."  
  
"Won't you need the potion bottle?" asked Lupin as he held it in his hand.  
  
"Right, that should be helpful," said Hartly. "I'll be right back."  
  
Hartly swept out, but Lupin's confidence in her abilities was not high. He stepped behind the admissions desk and found the mirror to communicate with the ministry. Soon he was speaking with Kingsley Shacklebolt to update him about the situation.  
  
"Don't fret, Remus," assured Shacklebolt. "I'm on my way to Knockturn Alley right now. We've got the situation at Flourish and Blott's under control."  
  
Lupin finished his report, then went back into Tonks room and leaned against the wall as he looked at her. He didn't want someone new in his life to care about. It was so hard when you lost them, much better to offer a friendly facade but let no one invade the walls. But something drew him to Tonks in the same way that he had been drawn into his friendship with Sirius.  
  
Lupin moved to stand by her bed. "Why do you bring out the Marauder in me, Tonks?"  
  
He kept a quiet vigil, but soon Hartly was back only this time, Mad-Eye Moody was following her. He had gotten rid of the wig, but still wore a rather tattered dress.  
  
"The lass won't wake?" Moody asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"I have to check one last thing, but I think I might know the remedy," said Hartly as she leaned over Tonks. "Now, if you gentlemen would give me some room?"  
  
Moody and a reluctant Lupin moved toward the doorway. Lupin's eyes remained on Tonks as he asked, "What about Faust and Fester?"  
  
"The culprits have been apprehended. The reporters from the Daily Prophet were already at Flourish and Blott's when I left." Moody's eye was spinning a bit, then he added. "They say we busted up a plan to steal the Lockhart preview volume!"  
  
"Don't tell me the thing managed to go unscathed?" responded Lupin.  
  
"Naw, it was torn to bits before I could finally get control," said Moody, but his lips quirked into a smirk.  
  
At this point Hartly looked up and waved them over to the bed. Lupin came to stand by the left side while Moody walked over on the right to stand by Hartly. Moody asked, "So, you know how to fix her up?  
  
"Oh, yes, indeed I do."  
  
Lupin and Moody stared at the woman.  
  
Hartly blinked at them and smiled.  
  
"So, give her the antidote," said Lupin slowly through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, I can't give her the antidote. It has to come from a man," said Hartly, somewhat offended by his tone.  
  
"Now see here, what difference does it make?" asked Moody.  
  
"Miss Tonks is suffering from the poison apple potion." Hartly stopped as if that explained everything.  
  
Lupin's memory was tickling him about the phrase 'poison apple', but he couldn't place it. "If you would give us more information?"  
  
"The potion was developed by Maladora Grymm to use against a young woman who was more beautiful than her." Hartly practically beamed at them.  
  
The pieces were starting to fall into place for Lupin. "Are you saying that Tonks has to be kissed?"  
  
"By a man, yes, in fact, it should be her true love." Hartly was clasping her hands over her heart.  
  
"But Tonks isn't in any relationship with a man," said Lupin.  
  
"Oh, well, then I suppose we'll just have to pull in random men to kiss--"  
  
"NO!" objected Lupin.  
  
"Now, laddie, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," said Moody philosophically. Then he placed a hand on the mattress by Tonks head.  
  
As Moody's head began to descend toward Tonks, Lupin finally overcame his shock and pushed at his shoulder.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Seeing if I can wake up the girl, unless you care to give it a try first," said Moody.  
  
Lupin looked down at Tonks and frowned. Sirius could kill him. Hell, Tonks would kill him, too, but at least she'd be conscious to see to his demise.  
  
Lupin rested a hand on her pillow, but then he noticed Hartly and Moody staring at him with the mad-eye spinning wildly.  
  
"Do you mind?" he asked.  
  
"But to witness the recovery process--" began Hartly.  
  
"OUT!"  
  
As Moody and Hartly walked out of the room, the healer said, "Lupin must be an absolute beast to work with..."  
  
Lupin sighed and shook his head. He would feel like such a fool when she failed to wake up. He could already feel the disappointment welling in him. But what if she did open her eyes? "Only for you, Nymphadora."  
  
He bent over he body, convinced that the kiss would be in vain, but he shut away the negative feelings and focused on one thing: Come back to me.  
  
Remus closed his eyes and pressed his lips almost chastely against hers. He was startled when he heard a sigh escaping her, but still her eyes would not open. He blinked as he struggled with his decision.  
  
He moved again, but this time thought of the woman who teased him, the only woman who had tempted him in such a long time. He kissed her with the longing of his lonely years. He pulled back with his eyes still closed, thinking that he would see her still asleep.  
  
"Remus?" asked Tonks as her eyes fluttered opened. "Where am I?"  
  
Remus could only smile. "You're at St. Mungo's. Let me get the healer."  
  
Tonks just nodded. She watched his retreating back and sighed again. She had been having the most wonderful dreams. But would they ever come true?  
  
The healer walked in and clapped her hands in delight as she saw Tonks trying to sit up. "How delightful! The old remedy worked!"  
  
"What remedy?" asked Tonks, a bit bewildered.  
  
Lupin's face was flushing a bit and that he refused to make eye contact with her while Moody kept slapping him on the back saying, "I knew you could do it!"  
  
"Why the oldest remedy of all, my dear, although your knight wears shabby armor."  
  
Tonks looked at Remus and he finally met her gaze. She didn't lose eye contact with him as she told Hartly, "I wouldn't have him any other way."  
  
The End  
  
Thanks for reading. Hope this wraps it up for you regarding this plotline. I plan to continue working with the development of the LupinTonks.  
  
I used the Harry Potter Lexicon for a lot of information. And about Snape and Trelawney, I think it was Emma Thompson's portrayal of her that cinched my interest there.  
  
Finally, thank you for the reviews and encouragement. I appreciate the time you take to let me know you're enjoying the story. 


End file.
